


The Lich

by PartilliaPie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Betrayal, Murder, Mythtale Au, Sans is a shitty brother, okay he's a really shitty brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: Do you ever want something so badly it hurts?





	The Lich

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was something I wrote when I was inspired by melle-d's work! There's this AU they made up called Mythtale and by golly, I couldn't help myself!
> 
> This is post the story is based off of: https://melle-d.tumblr.com/post/167256368375/dusttale-mythtale-sans-lich-and-papyrus-ghoul
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I have no idea what I'm doing)

It's a strange feeling, going insane. At first, you know what you're doing. At first, you had a prompt to make you do what you do. Then, very slowly, you just... lose your point. You just want your end goal so bad that your life and very being revolve around this one thing.

From lover to kidnapper.

Wanting to need.

Curious to obsessed.

At least, that's how Sans sees it. That's how he explains it.

“papyrus, hand me the dust,” he gestures to the jar on the table. The archaic symbols in front of him, stained with blood, burned by fire, the symbols written on this floor were almost _**screaming**_ for Dust. It was almost complete.

When they were done, the humans would no longer have the upper hand in the war! He would be strong enough to no longer be at their mercy.

“Brother…” Papyrus spoke unnaturally quiet, “I don't… Are you sure we should do this?” The jar of Dust was held uneasily in his hands. He didn't want to hold it.

“for the hundredth time, yes. we _need_ to do this.”

“We could still try to--”

“be friends? that's what you're gonna say, right? right?” Sans is, to put it simply, sick of this. Papyrus always talked of peace. Of trying to make some type of “friendship" with the humans. Why couldn't Papyrus understand this? The world can't be united with cake and a hug. It takes more.

It takes blood.

“papyrus, if you want out, leave. i’m not stoppin’ you.” But he knows Papyrus won't leave him. He knows Papyrus is too worried Sans won't come out of the basement one day. Call Sans a terrible brother if you want, his methods work. “just gimme the dust and you can leave.”

“Sans! I'm not leaving you here alone down here!”

“then let's finish this already.”

“...”

“papyr--”

Papyrus dashes for the stairs, the jar in hand. Sans calls after him and gives chase. He would shortcut to the top of the stairs, but he hasn't eaten or slept in a day; he doesn't have magic reserves for it.

What is Papyrus doing?

Papyrus reaches the top of the stairs and slams the door behind him. He didn't lock it, thank the stars, just closed it. The sight of the front door open and a distant sound of shattering glass is what makes Sans panic.

What the hell is Papyrus doing?!

He rushed through the front door and saw...

The jar of Dust is smashed on the snowy floor. The jar of… The jar of Dust is smashed… Melting into the… snow…

No.

No!

No! No! No! No!

Papyrus, you idiot!

Has God really beset him such a brother as to do this to him?! His work, all of his hard work! He can't find another one's magic as strong as the ones in that Dust! He can't!

He turns and rushes back down to his basement. There has to be something he can do! The blood will start drying soon and then he'll have to start from square one! The process itself takes hours, but gaining the supplies for it takes months. Months of buying, stealing, killing, not eating, forgetting to sleep, mental breakdowns, trial and error, not killing yourself because you just want your end goal so badly!

He has magic. He has strong magic. A few scars won't matter! A hand and some of his arm should make enough to satisfy! He quickly grabs a cleaver and shoves a cloth in his mouth. He guesses that up to his elbow is the best choice for necessity.

He lifts the cleaver high and swings it down. He expects biting pain, but it doesn't happen. His arm is caught on something.

“... ANS! SANS! PLEASE, YOU'LL DIMINISH YOUR ONLY HP!” Papyrus holding his arm back, trying to bring Sans to his senses. “SANS, LET'S STOP THIS! W-WE CAN GO UPSTAIRS AND FORGET ALL ABOUT THIS FOR A WHILE AND FIND A, UH, LESS DANGEROUS WAY TO SAVE EVERYONE?”

But Sans only senses rage. It's burning him from the inside out.

Why must Papyrus stop him now?! He's so close! Why is Papyrus doing this to him _now_ of all times?! The time for stopping Sans was months and years ago before every waking moment was in the lab. Before his every breath revolved around finishing this spell. Before Sans tasted LOVE for the first time! Does Papyrus really think Sans cares about his life at this point?! Does Papyrus really believe that deeply in peace or was he just that big of an idiot?!

He rips his arm out of Papyrus’ grip and swings the cleaver again.

Instead of his arm being sliced off, it's Papyrus the recieves a blow.

And another.

And another.

And another until the familiar feeling of LOVE rushes through him. The feeling is so prime and furious that Sans can't help but snap out of whatever inner demons overtook him.

…

“holy shit….”

He wishes he hadn't snapped out of it.

There's Dust in the air. It's on his hands, his clothes, his face! It would be in his lungs if he had any, horrifying as the thought is.

Nowadays, the sight and feel of Dust doesn't faze him in the slightest. But right now, he feels like he's going to vomit. And scream. And break something.

He wants to ask himself ‘what have I done?’, but it's redundant. He knows exactly what he did. He's killed… Nope, he's not gonna think it. He's not gonna face this. He's not gonna… His eye sockets sting. Blue tears are hanging on the corners.

Dammit, dammit. He should probably clean up Pa-- Nope. Already established this. Not confronting. He just needs to clean up. He can't work in this mess.

Work.

He's actually torn between continuing his frenzied work verses acting as if he has a piece of decency and cleaning up the remains of the dead.

_’... why not kill two birds with one stone?’_

The thought comes to Sans suspiciously clearly. And wow, that's an awful thought. Using Papyr-- _THIS PERSON’S_ remains to attempt his goal? That's just…. worth a shot. Call it a replacement for what this person had destroyed. It's probably what they would have wanted, really.

Sans takes a cup off of his table and scoops several handfuls in. It feels disgusting. It's like he's getting sand between the joints of his fingers.

This should be enough. The blood is still wet, so he can still finish this. He can finally be done with this.

He carefully steps in the center of the circle. He has the spell memorized, repetitive trial and error has forced him never to forget. Ever.

He speaks the spell as he pours the Dust across the circle. The Dust falls on the blood markings and the blood accepts it! It drinks the blood as if it were deprived water for eons! He almost feels like a giddy child!

His speaking slowly dissolves into gibberish. The blood glows a vibrant red. He can feel power stabbing its way into his bones. In any other circumstance, he would wonder if he was dying. Maybe he is. He doesn't care. He realizes that he's screaming his throat raw. Tears running down his face, strands of drool (or blood?) on his chin, a look of maddened agony in his eyes.

This is what he's been waiting for!

The Lich rises and no human is safe!

No human is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Papyrus is a ghoul held together by magic. As you can see, I didn't really make it to that part, sadly.
> 
> What can I say? I have a thing for dramatic endings.


End file.
